


Prowl X Reader - Skinny Dipping

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Camping, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When you're about to go camping, Prowl asks if he can tag along to get away from the city. You allow it and he asks what you usually do on camping trips since his last one with Sari wasn't exactly traditional. Upon accidentally mentioning Skinny Dipping, you leave for the camping trip, hoping Prowl hasn't noticed the slip-up. Unfortunately for him, he does understand and is left horny on the drive. What happens once you get there.A/N - There's a female version and a male version on this. Female is chapter one, male is chapter two.





	1. Skinny Dipping (Female Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - There's a female version and a male version on this. Female is chapter one, male is chapter two.

You threw a loaded backpack into the boot of your friend’s car which had been kindly donated to you for the week. Upon seeing you go back into your room for another bag, Bulkhead panicked, wondering if you were leaving the Autobot base and Sari behind.

“(Y/N), you’re not moving out are ya?” The clear worry in his voice drew the other bots’ attention to you.

“(Y/N)’ s leaving?” Bumblebee repeated.

Optimus approached you, a look of disappointment crossing his features, “(Y/N), is it true? Who’ll take care of Sari?”

You held out your hands defensively, “Whoa guys, don’t worry, I’m not leaving you or Sari. I’m just going camping for the week. Sari knows that I’m going, and she can take care of herself while I’m gone, no big deal.”

“You’re going camping?” Bumblebee said disgustedly. “Why?”

“Because that’s kind of what I do every year. I like to take a week away from city life to go on hikes, watch animals, take some really cool photos, go skinny dipping-” You faltered, realising what you’d just said; it had just slipped out. Thankfully none of the bots reacted, meaning that they probably didn’t know what you were talking about.

Prowl meanwhile was enraptured with your words, the mere idea of spending a week away from the hustle and bustle of city life to become more in tune with nature sounded phenomenal. “Fascinating,” he said, coming out of the shadows. “(Y/N), may I please accompany you on your camping trip?”

Admittedly, you were used to going alone on the trip, but upon seeing a glimmer of hope in Prowl’s eyes, you simply couldn’t bring yourself to say no. Had anyone else asked, you probably would have declined their request, but you had a soft-spot for the ninja-bot; though your feelings were more akin to a crush than anything else.

“Sure Prowl.” You smiled, then as a polite afterthought, you added, “Does anyone else want to come along?”

Bumblebee shuddered, recalling his last camping trip with Sari and Prowl; space barnacles were enough to put any sane bot off camping for life. As such, you were somewhat relieved when everyone made their excuses not to go.

“Alright-y then.” You checked your watch, “So I have to go into town to get some supplies, just food and stuff, but we can go when I get back, say in an hour?”

Prowl nodded, the slight up-turn in his lip showing that he was utterly excited at the prospect.

“‘Kay, I’ll see you later then, bye.”

You drove off in the car, leaving everyone to return to their usual business.

* * *

You grumbled irritably while pitching your tent. Sure, you knew Prowl to be quiet but now he was just being plain dismissive of you. Ever since you’d got to the campsite, he hadn’t said two words to you, despite your numerous efforts to make polite conversation.

In a last-ditch attempt, you tried again, “So, what do you think of the lake? It’s a nice place, right? Plus, nobody even knows it’s here; I only found it by chance a couple of years ago.”

Prowl merely hummed, looking out over the rippling water.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed, “Fine then… Look, I’ll be back later, I’m going hiking.”

Prowl said nothing as you left, frustrated with himself for his unreasonable behaviour. Everything he was feeling was his own fault, yet he was blaming you for it; then again, you were the cause. When you had left the base to run your errands, Prowl had taken it upon himself to research proper human camping traditions, lest he be caught out by your unusual actions. Once he’d learned the basics from the base’s computer, he gleamed any information about the hobbies you’d suggested, though no matter where he looked within the camping forums, he couldn’t find what you meant by ’ _skinny dipping._ ’ As such, he took it upon himself to search for that specific definition elsewhere on the human internet. The results of which had left his processor in a whirl. The image results alone made him realise that you hadn’t meant to say it at all, yet even though he knew that, he couldn’t get the images of what you’d look like dripping with water, hair splayed out, and everything on show, surrounded by the vivid colours of nature.

It wasn’t fair. Why were you doing this to him? Only a few hours ago, you were simply a friend to Prowl; he never knew quite how much he wanted more until you placed the idea right in front of him. Now, he was being rude to you and that was worse than almost any other outcome that he could think of. He knew that he shouldn’t have joined you on the camping trip when he couldn’t meet your eyes at the base, but that would have looked even more suspicious, so he’d come along anyway. Prowl struggled with his thoughts, all the while that you were gone, still lost in them by the time you got back, coated in a light sheen of sweat that only seemed to complicate matters further.

When you arrived back to find Prowl in exactly the same spot you’d left him, you found that your earlier frustration hadn’t gone but had merely been postponed. Despite that, you decided to give him another chance, “Hey, did you find anything fun to do while I was gone?”

“No,” Prowl remarked quietly, looking out at the scenery so he didn’t have to look at you.

“Really? There was nothing in all this nature that you like? Not one thing?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay, that’s it. What the hell is wrong with you?” You all but shouted.

“Everything is fine.”

“Oh yeah? Tell your attitude that because you’re being a real dick.”

Prowl knew you were right, but the insult incensed him all the same. He turned, glaring at you, “Then why did you invite me?!”

“YOU ASKED TO COME!”

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SAY YES.”

The words echoed around the usually peaceful clearing. “Prowl,” You snarled. “I come here every year, and I won’t let you ruin this for me. Either you tell me what’s wrong now, or you leave. Which is it going to be?”

Prowl’s optics narrowed, his frustrations rising to the surface, “Why did you bother mentioning skinny dipping?! Did you really think me stupid enough to not know what it is?”

“I…” You faltered, blushing. “I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU?”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! God… Why does this bother you so much?”

“Because all I can think of now is what you look like underneath your clothes.”

You swallowed nervously, and Prowl turned away from you once more, facing the woods and trying to recreate his usual sense of calm to no avail.

“Prowl… do you… do you have feelings for me?”

“What does it matter?” Prowl said defeatedly. “You’re human and I’m- Well, look at me.”

“It matters Prowl. I need to know, is this purely a sexual thing, an emotional thing? Both?”

“I- YES. I have feelings. What does this even achieve? We can’t do anything about it?”

“Prowl, turn around.”

“Why?”

“Turn. Around.”

Prowl did as told, mouth slightly agape at the sight that met him. At some point in the conversation, you’d removed your clothes, and waded quietly into the lake’s chilling water. Briefly, Prowl wondered if he was dreaming, or if it was some kind of cruel hallucination, but he quickly came to his senses, knowing that he could never imagine something so perfect. He took in every inch of you that he could see, spark pulsing at the way your nipples perked up in the cold, his gaze travelling lower to the distorted view below the surface.

“So, are you going to stare all day, or are you going to join me?” You smiled bashfully.

Prowl found his body answering for him as he took one step after another, reaching you in no time. Once there, Prowl didn’t know where to start and you were content not to rush him, seeing as he was probably more overwhelmed than you right now. Reverently, he lowered both servos, one cupping underneath you, and raising you closer to his face, the water trickling through his fingers, back into the lake. The other servo hovered near your side, kept away by what seemed like an invisible barrier. Prowl admired the way your hair clung together, darker than it was before, and exhilarating in its newness. He observed as droplets of water trailed down your body, his thumb moved to wipe one from your nipple and you gasped at the feeling.

Prowl drew back, his face contorting with worry.

You smiled, pinching your nipple where he’d just grazed it, “It’s alright Prowl, that’s a pleasure spot for humans; you can try again if you like.”

“No,” he said matter-of-factly. “I- I want to see you do it.” He carried you back to shore, laying you down on a blanket, “Touch yourself.”

You weren’t surprised by Prowl’s demands, he always was the kind that preferred observing to participating. Without arguing, you massaged your breasts, lowering one hand down to the heat between your legs and moaning as you rubbed sensually. Prowl stood still as a statue, taking in every gentle glide of your wrists.

“Move faster,” he commanded. “I want to see you come undone.”

“So impatient,” You tutted, moving your thighs further apart, and back arching as you inserted two fingers into the wetness. “Oh yeah~”

Prowl stared intently as your hips bucked up, he’d never seen anything so wild and yet contained. It made his own interface panel twitch as the spike behind it pressurised, the valve growing slick beneath. Still, he felt it wasn’t time to pleasure himself yet, as he ordered you around further, controlling speeds, motions, and anything else he could experiment with.

Your breathing grew louder, intermingled with light squeals as you edged closer to your finish. Prowl noticed more drips of a white substance, which he could only assume was human trans-fluid.

“Stop!” He ordered.

“P-Prowl, I’m so- c-close,” You panted huffily.

“I know,” he grinned lustfully. “That is why you are going to stop.”

He lowered himself to the ground, pulling your hands above your head and pinning them there.

“Prowl,” You whined. “Please.”

“So impatient,” he tutted mockingly, using your own words against you. His interface panel slid open, a fully pressurised spike emerging, “Since you’re clearly so well practiced, you’ll play with me now.”

In one quick motion, Prowl pulled you atop him, so you were next to his soaking valve. Tentatively, you reached inside, massaging his inner walls.

“Harder,” he instructed.

You complied, making him groan wantonly. He lifted his head to watch, then growled upon noticing that you were still stroking yourself with one hand.

“No! You don’t get to overload yet, not until I say so.”

You pouted, frustrated that you had to come down off your high and service Prowl alone; it was a cruelty beyond any you’d ever faced. All the same, you accepted the challenge before you; if Prowl was going to deny you your end then you’d deny his. Skilfully, you worked your hands to his taste, listening to his demands and his delighted cries for Primus. Occasionally, you’d even surprise him by breaking free of his script and grinding your damp body against the length of his spike.

Finally, he knew he was going to overload, everything about his tightly wound body said so, “Frag, that’s good! Harder! Faster!”

“You’re going to cum for me?” You husked.

“Yes! Primus, yes!”

You rubbed teasingly against his anterior node once more before sneering coldly, “Tough luck, babe.”

“W-wha-” He stammered, vocaliser crackling as you climbed off him.

“I’m afraid if you want any kind of reward, you’re going to have to do it yourself. Call this a little punishment.”

You stroked yourself desperately, the image making Prowl’s engines rev shamefully loud.

“(Y/N), get back up here now,” he tried to sound controlling but it came out more like a plea.

You ignored him, pinching your clitoris and screaming in ecstasy, “I would love to, but I have to pick up where I left off; maybe next time you’ll think twice.”

Prowl pouted, annoyed by the loss. All the same, he couldn’t leave himself unfinished, especially as he saw exactly what he’d missed earlier by denying you your finish as you climaxed embarrassingly fast, panting on the ground afterwards. Both of his servos wrapped around the base of his spike, pumping furiously to work himself into a quick overload. As his processor spun, he found himself wondering how much there was left to discover about human interfacing and how much of it could be learned from the six days left of the camping trip; either way, he now knew the results of skinny dipping.


	2. Skinny Dipping (Male Edition)

You threw a loaded backpack into the boot of your friend’s car which had been kindly donated to you for the week. Upon seeing you go back into your room for another bag, Bulkhead panicked, wondering if you were leaving the Autobot base and Sari behind.

“(Y/N), you’re not moving out are ya?” The clear worry in his voice drew the other bots’ attention to you.

“(Y/N)’ s leaving?” Bumblebee repeated.

Optimus approached you, a look of disappointment crossing his features, “(Y/N), is it true? Who’ll take care of Sari?”

You held out your hands defensively, “Whoa guys, don’t worry, I’m not leaving you or Sari. I’m just going camping for the week. Sari knows that I’m going, and she can take care of herself while I’m gone, no big deal.”

“You’re going camping?” Bumblebee said disgustedly. “Why?”

“Because that’s kind of what I do every year. I like to take a week away from city life to go on hikes, watch animals, take some really cool photos, go skinny dipping-” You faltered, realising what you’d just said; it had just slipped out. Thankfully none of the bots reacted, meaning that they probably didn’t know what you were talking about.

Prowl meanwhile was enraptured with your words, the mere idea of spending a week away from the hustle and bustle of city life to become more in tune with nature sounded phenomenal. “Fascinating,” he said, coming out of the shadows. “(Y/N), may I please accompany you on your camping trip?”

Admittedly, you were used to going alone on the trip, but upon seeing a glimmer of hope in Prowl’s eyes, you simply couldn’t bring yourself to say no. Had anyone else asked, you probably would have declined their request, but you had a soft-spot for the ninja-bot; though your feelings were more akin to a crush than anything else.

“Sure Prowl.” You smiled, then as a polite afterthought, you added, “Does anyone else want to come along?”

Bumblebee shuddered, recalling his last camping trip with Sari and Prowl; space barnacles were enough to put any sane bot off camping for life. As such, you were somewhat relieved when everyone made their excuses not to go.

“Alright-y then.” You checked your watch, “So I have to go into town to get some supplies, just food and stuff, but we can go when I get back, say in an hour?”

Prowl nodded, the slight up-turn in his lip showing that he was utterly excited at the prospect.

“‘Kay, I’ll see you later then, bye.”

You drove off in the car, leaving everyone to return to their usual business.

* * *

You grumbled irritably while pitching your tent. Sure, you knew Prowl to be quiet but now he was just being plain dismissive of you. Ever since you’d got to the campsite, he hadn’t said two words to you, despite your numerous efforts to make polite conversation.

In a last-ditch attempt, you tried again, “So, what do you think of the lake? It’s a nice place, right? Plus, nobody even knows it’s here; I only found it by chance a couple of years ago.”

Prowl merely hummed, looking out over the rippling water.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed, “Fine then… Look, I’ll be back later, I’m going hiking.”

Prowl said nothing as you left, frustrated with himself for his unreasonable behaviour. Everything he was feeling was his own fault, yet he was blaming you for it; then again, you were the cause. When you had left the base to run your errands, Prowl had taken it upon himself to research proper human camping traditions, lest he be caught out by your unusual actions. Once he’d learned the basics from the base’s computer, he gleamed any information about the hobbies you’d suggested, though no matter where he looked within the camping forums, he couldn’t find what you meant by 'skinny dipping.’ As such, he took it upon himself to search for that specific definition elsewhere on the human internet. The results of which had left his processor in a whirl. The image results alone made him realise that you hadn’t meant to say it at all, yet even though he knew that, he couldn’t get the images of what you’d look like dripping with water, hair splayed out, and everything on show, surrounded by the vivid colours of nature.

It wasn’t fair. Why were you doing this to him? Only a few hours ago, you were simply a friend to Prowl; he never knew quite how much he wanted more until you placed the idea right in front of him. Now, he was being rude to you and that was worse than almost any other outcome that he could think of. He knew that he shouldn’t have joined you on the camping trip when he couldn’t meet your eyes at the base, but that would have looked even more suspicious, so he’d come along anyway. Prowl struggled with his thoughts, all the while that you were gone, still lost in them by the time you got back, coated in a light sheen of sweat that only seemed to complicate matters further.

When you arrived back to find Prowl in exactly the same spot you’d left him, you found that your earlier frustration hadn’t gone but had merely been postponed. Despite that, you decided to give him another chance, “Hey, did you find anything fun to do while I was gone?”

“No,” Prowl remarked quietly, looking out at the scenery so he didn’t have to look at you.

“Really? There was nothing in all this nature that you like? Not one thing?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay, that’s it. What the hell is wrong with you?” You all but shouted.

“Everything is fine.”

“Oh yeah? Tell your attitude that because you’re being a real dick.”

Prowl knew you were right, but the insult incensed him all the same. He turned, glaring at you, “Then why did you invite me?!”

“YOU ASKED TO COME!”

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SAY YES.”

The words echoed around the usually peaceful clearing. “Prowl,” You snarled. “I come here every year, and I won’t let you ruin this for me. Either you tell me what’s wrong now, or you leave. Which is it going to be?”

Prowl’s optics narrowed, his frustrations rising to the surface, “Why did you bother mentioning skinny dipping?! Did you really think me stupid enough to not know what it is?”

“I…” You faltered, blushing. “I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU?”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! God… Why does this bother you so much?”

“Because all I can think of now is what you look like underneath your clothes.”

You swallowed nervously, and Prowl turned away from you once more, facing the woods and trying to recreate his usual sense of calm to no avail.

“Prowl… do you… do you have feelings for me?”

“What does it matter?” Prowl said defeatedly. “You’re human and I’m- Well, look at me.”

“It matters Prowl. I need to know, is this purely a sexual thing, an emotional thing? Both?”

“I- YES. I have feelings. What does this even achieve? We can’t do anything about it?”

“Prowl, turn around.”

“Why?”

“Turn. Around.”

Prowl did as told, mouth slightly agape at the sight that met him. At some point in the conversation, you’d removed your clothes, and waded quietly into the lake’s chilling water. Briefly, Prowl wondered if he was dreaming, or if it was some kind of cruel hallucination, but he quickly came to his senses, knowing that he could never imagine something so perfect. He took in every inch of you that he could see, spark pulsing at the way your nipples perked up in the cold, his gaze travelling lower to the distorted view below the surface.

“So, are you going to stare all day, or are you going to join me?” You smiled bashfully.

Prowl found his body answering for him as he took one step after another, reaching you in no time. Once there, Prowl didn’t know where to start and you were content not to rush him, seeing as he was probably more overwhelmed than you right now. Reverently, he lowered both servos, one cupping underneath you, and raising you closer to his face, the water trickling through his fingers, back into the lake. The other servo hovered near your side, kept away by what seemed like an invisible barrier. Prowl admired the way your hair clung together, darker than it was before, and exhilarating in its newness. He observed as droplets of water trailed down your body, his thumb moved to wipe one from your nipple and you gasped at the feeling.

Prowl drew back, his face contorting with worry.

You smiled, pinching your nipple where he’d just grazed it, “It’s alright Prowl, that’s a pleasure spot for humans; you can try again if you like.”

“No,” he said matter-of-factly. “I- I want to see you do it.” He carried you back to shore, laying you down on a blanket, “Touch yourself.”

You weren’t surprised by Prowl’s demands, he always was the kind that preferred observing to participating. Without arguing, you massaged your nipples, lowering one hand down to the heat between your legs and moaning as you tugged sensually. Prowl stood still as a statue, taking in every gentle glide of your wrists.

“Move faster,” he commanded. “I want to see you come undone.”

“So impatient,” You tutted, rubbing your shaft to Prowl’s taste. “Oh yeah~”

Prowl stared intently as your hips bucked up, he’d never seen anything so wild and yet contained. It made his own interface panel twitch as the spike behind it pressurised, the valve growing slick beneath. Still, he felt it wasn’t time to pleasure himself yet, as he ordered you around further, controlling speeds, motions, and anything else he could experiment with.

Your breathing grew louder, intermingled with light squeals as you edged closer to your finish. Prowl noticed more drips of a white substance, which he could only assume was human trans-fluid.

“Stop!” He ordered.

“P-Prowl, I’m so- c-close,” You panted huffily.

“I know,” he grinned lustfully. “That is why you are going to stop.”

He lowered himself to the ground, pulling your hands above your head and pinning them there.

“Prowl,” You whined. “Please.”

“So impatient,” he tutted mockingly, using your own words against you. His interface panel slid open, a fully pressurised spike emerging, “Since you’re clearly so well practiced, you’ll play with me now.”

In one quick motion, Prowl pulled you atop him, so you were next to his soaking valve. Tentatively, you reached inside, massaging his inner walls.

“Harder,” he instructed.

You complied, making him groan wantonly. He lifted his head to watch, then growled upon noticing that you were still stroking yourself with one hand.

“No! You don’t get to overload yet, not until I say so.”

You pouted, frustrated that you had to come down off your high and service Prowl alone; it was a cruelty beyond any you’d ever faced. All the same, you accepted the challenge before you; if Prowl was going to deny you your end then you’d deny his. Skilfully, you worked your hands to his taste, listening to his demands and his delighted cries for Primus. Occasionally, you’d even surprise him by breaking free of his script and grinding your damp body against the length of his spike.

Finally, he knew he was going to overload, everything about his tightly wound body said so, “Frag, that’s good! Harder! Faster!”

“You’re going to cum for me?” You husked.

“Yes! Primus, yes!”

You rubbed teasingly at his anterior node once more before sneering coldly, “Tough luck, babe.”

“W-wha-” He stammered, vocaliser crackling as you climbed off him.

“I’m afraid if you want any kind of reward, you’re going to have to do it yourself. Call this a little punishment.”

You stroked yourself desperately, the image making Prowl’s engines rev shamefully loud.

“(Y/N), get back up here now,” he tried to sound controlling but it came out more like a plea.

You ignored him, working yourself up and screaming in ecstasy, “I would love to, but I have to pick up where I left off; maybe next time you’ll think twice.”

Prowl pouted, annoyed by the loss. All the same, he couldn’t leave himself unfinished, especially as he saw exactly what he’d missed earlier by denying you your finish as you climaxed embarrassingly fast, panting on the ground afterwards. Both of his servos wrapped around the base of his spike, pumping furiously to work himself into a quick overload. As his processor spun, he found himself wondering how much there was left to discover about human interfacing and how much of it could be learned from the six days left of the camping trip; either way, he now knew the results of skinny dipping.


End file.
